Show Me
by Blackstorm808
Summary: Song Fic. Ashley Davies made one poor decision that cost her everything: Her career, her family, and her drive for living. Now she's back and taking the world by storm. She's going to fight for what's hers, and what isn't hers by right, she's going to steal because she's Ashley Davies-and she gets what she wants. Right now, she wants Spencer Carlin. ( not the best summary-read it)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people, I thought I'd pick this up as a side project. I needed a small break from Make Hell Not War because it was depressing me, and this story is going to be a tad depressing, but a lot easier to write because the plot's not as complicated, and the Romance happens faster. I'm not giving up on Make hell not war by any means I'm just going to write this story in between updates for it. Gotta love Spashley xD **_

_**But yeah-this is my first attempt at this genre, soooooooo lemme know what you think, and it's a song fic. Each chapter is going to start out with a line from a song of my choosing. Right now it's Saving Me by Nickelback.**_

_**This is the first chapter. Read and Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Prison's gates won't open up for me.**_

"Ashley Davies-we the jury, hereby grant you a provisional release. As of today, June 21st you are on probation. You are not allowed to leave the state of California for any reason, nor are you allowed within five hundred feet of Raife Davies' residence. You will be expected to check with your parole officer regularly. Your parole officer will examine you and make sure you are progressing well, and also will check to see if any illegal substances are on your person. If you fail to comply with these rules-if you are found with any illegal substances, if you miss a check-up with your parole officer, or if you take your ankle bracelet off you will be put back in jail immediately. Do you understand?"

I nodded silently, biting my lip.

What did this moron think I was going to do? Escape in the first available trunk to Mexico? I've been in jail for the past five years-aching for this window of opportunity-for this taste of freedom. Finally it was within my grasp and I wasn't going to fuck it up.

Not now.

"Very well then Ms Davies, your accessories are waiting for you in the adjoining room. The bailiff will return them to you and you are free to go." The stocky man nodded curtly at me, and I almost collapsed in relief. This wasn't a trick. This was really happening. I was really rejoining society after five long dreadful years in this hellhole.

Demurely I trotted after the bailiff, the bright prison orange visibly marking me, and drawing every eye toward me as I jogged out of the room. I barely noticed the attention though. I was too engrossed in leaving to care. My entire body was wired, expectant, _yearning_.

I was free.

Finally.

I shifted impatiently from foot to foot as the plump bailiff herded me into a separate room and took his sweet time looking for my belongings. Jail had molded me into a very patient person, but at the moment my nerves were shot. I was desperate to get out of here. Nothing about this place was pleasant, and I had stayed here for far too long already. I folded my arms beneath my breasts.

"Here you go Ms. Davies." He handed me a brown bag, which I assume held the clothes I'd been wearing when I arrived. Warily I took the offered bag, and opened it up. The clothes I wore on the day I was arrested were indeed lying in a crumpled ball at the bottom of the sack. Would they even still fit? In the last few years in prison I had filled out a lot.

My breasts had grown a size. My hips were larger. My muscles were leaner, and I was comprised of more muscle than fat. Five years of excessive labor, and working out had changed my soft womanly curves into toned and dangerously attractive body parts.

It was a stark contrast to the teenage body that used to look like a bombshell in clothes like this. Now I would undoubtedly look whore-ish in these small revealing outfits. Wonderful. I groused internally, draping the tight v-neck shirt, and obscenely small leather mini-skirt over the chair next to me.

"I'll just leave you alone to change." The bailiff excused himself from the room and left me alone with my thoughts. I didn't even bother acknowledging him, nor did I look up as he exited the vicinity.

I had other more important things on my mind.

A frown was steadily creeping across my features. I was still not thrilled about having to squeeze into my outfit from five years ago. It wasn't my style anymore. I wasn't the same girl that used to enjoy running around with my ass hanging out, and teasing anyone that had sex appeal. I was _older._ I was _different_. The Ashley from five years ago was dead, murdered in jail, and destroyed after five years of intensive physical and mental therapy.

I wasn't eager to bring her back.

Wearing clothes like this evoked bittersweet memories of a time long past-of a time I wished to forget about completely. I had no desire to fuck anything that moved anymore. I had no desire to dress to kill. I had no real desire to do anything-not even sing, and I loved singing.

It was my passion.

It became before breathing, fucking, and all the Jack Daniels in the world.

And right now…it was the last thing I wanted to do. I'd be content if I never walked into another studio again.

What was wrong with me?

I frowned as I discarded my fugly prison jumpsuit, dumping the orange monstrosity on the ground. It pooled around my legs, and I stepped out of the pants part, leaning on the chair for support as I freed myself from the leggings. I shivered as my naked flesh was exposed to the cool airconditioning blanketing the room. Already feeling the goosebumps trailing up my skin, I snatched the skirt up from the chair and stepped into it-wiggling my hips as it got stuck around my thighs.

As I thought-the skirt was too small, but it was going to have to fit.

Sighing despairingly, I tugged harder managing to inch it up to my waist, and was rewarded for my effort when the skirt fell into place, and didn't rip. Feeling accomplished, I slipped the black polyester V-neck over my head, reveling in the texture as the shirt settled against my skin. This beat the coarse prison jumpsuit any day of the week.

Fully dressed now, I carelessly threw my prison wear into the bag and trotted out of the room to find the bailiff waiting for me at the door of the courthouse. He quirked an eyebrow at my clothes, and his dark mocha gaze trailed up and down my body hungrily. He licked his lips.

Ugh…

I glared at him.

He didn't stand a chance in hell.

"Here." I shoved the bag into his chest and he grappled with the bag handles clumsily. After a second of fumbling he firmly grasped the bag in his hand and sent me a withering glare.

My jaw clenched angrily.

Is he giving me a piss poor attitude? Really?

He's _lucky_ I didn't break his nuts off with a nutcracker.

Normally, I don't mind being oogled, but I wasn't in the mood today. I wanted to enjoy my first day of freedom-not waste my time fucking some prison monkey. Oh yes, another new development from my time in jail-I've developed standards.

"Here's your cellphone, and purse Ms Davies." He said crisply, a scowl darkening his features.

I took my belongings from his hands leaving him with nothing but my prison jumpsuit, and brushed past him stalking out the door. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull as I exited the building but I simply didn't care. A scorned Bailiff was the least of my worries. A small breeze teased through my hair, sifting some strands out of place, and I paused my eyes flicking around. Whatever I'd been thinking melted away.

I let out a soft exhale.

God, it felt good to be outside in the open.

"ASHLEY!"

I blinked, not sure if I heard my name or if I was hallucinating.

"ASHLEY DAVIES!"

I knew that voice didn't I?

"YOU DUMB ASS, TURN AROUND!"

I obediently turned around, and a flash of brown caught my eye before a distinctly feminine body collided with mine. A familiar perfume surrounded me as I was engulfed in tight embrace. "Madison?" I said hoarsely, unable to breathe while she was crushing my lungs.

The brunette glued to me reluctantly loosened her hold, drawing back to stare at my face. "Hey Ashley." She greeted me softly, and to my surprise I saw tears glimmering in her eyes. She must have heard about my probation and driven down to the judicial office to see me. I wasn't expecting to see her here. I haven't talked to her in over five years, not because she didn't try to talk to me, but because I refused visitors for five years.

I couldn't face anyone.

The thought of my friends or family seeing me in prison, made me physically nauseous. Their sympathetic looks would have crushed me. I associated those pained looks with pity.

I didn't want pity.

I was a Davies dammit.

If the whole world crushed me under heel I would expect people to move on regardless of how broken I was. They had their own lives to worry about. Mine wasn't their concern. I'd bounce back on my own like I always did.

However, it was different with Madison. I couldn't let her see me in prison because her presence would unhinge me-just like it was doing now. The look she was giving me right now filled me with a staggering amount of guilt, and pain. Madison was a stalwart friend. She'd held me when my father died. She'd cheered for me when I became the biggest rockstar of my generation. She held my hand after I had a miscarriage. She cried with me when I found out I was one of two beneficiaries to my father's estate, and I'd been introduced to a long lost sister. She held me back after I sucker punched my mother for calling me a fucking loser like my father, and she was there when the police hauled me off for aggravated assault.

Now she stood here in front of me, a familiar smile crinkling her mouth, while tears streamed down her face.

"Hey Maddy," I greeted her gruffly, holding back tears of my own. Despite the five year silence dividing us I was so glad to see the woman in front of me. This Latino goddess my rock, and I had missed her. I wasn't the only one that changed over the years either. Madison was hot as teenager, but now as an adult she was unbelievably sexy. Her hair fell in long perfect waves just past her neck. Her lips were plump and full. She had darkened considerably over the last few years so she had an exotic tan that complemented her in adulthood.

"Long time no see Ashley…How are you doing?" Madison asked loading a lot into one question.

Spending every waking moment with her for years gave me insight into all her quirks and habits. I knew Madison better than I knew myself.

I knew what she meant in asking how I was.

She wanted to know if I was okay, or if I was still sliding down that same steep slope I'd been stumbling down since high school. I wondered how long someone could fall before they actually hit the ground. I'd been falling for years. I had yet to impact, and the anticipation was killing me. I was just so…exhausted.

"I've been better." I said truthfully, shaking my head.

Under normal circumstances I would lie.

But Madison knows me.

Lying would be pointless.

She looked at me, her striking emerald eyes raking over me from top to bottom. It was a cool assessment-not invasive like the bailiffs was. Her gaze softened. "I've missed you Ash." She whispered, and my heart clenched at the confession.

Maddy hated expressing herself.

But she would swallow her pride to tell me I mattered to someone.

That I mattered to her.

I stepped closer, and wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her to me so I could give her a hug. "I've missed you too, chica." I breathed in her ear. She shuddered in my grasp, a choked sob escaping her throat.

After staying in that embrace for awhile, we broke apart and she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something and then she frowned, her lips pursing into a thin line. Without any warning her hand shot out, and she smacked me against the arm.

I winced, rubbing the abused appendage. "What the hell Madison?"

"You fuckwad" She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea who I've been forced to hang out with since my sidekick was in jail?" She glared daggers at me, completely serious in her anger.

I chuckled, and my voice sounded foreign and rustic even to my ears. "Sorry Maddy. Not my fault everyone else is boring in comparison to me." I shrugged, undeterred by her accusations. This was the nature of our relationship. We fought like cats and dogs, but we were loyal to a fault. Even now, she was here for me, and I found myself falling back into old habits. This felt…normal.

Nostalgia swept over me in waves, reminding me of all the times we were at each others throats, and inseparable the next minute.

"And who the hell are you calling a sidekick?" I huffed at her.

"Uh, you." She sneered, hefting her Gucci bag higher on her shoulder.

"I'm no one's sidekick you whore. If anything you're the Robin to my Batman." I replied, defiance written all over my face.

"Bitch please." A grin lit up Madison's face that I couldn't help but return. This really was like old times. "You have more experience running around in spandex and sliding down poles than I do…that makes you Robin." She reasoned, a hint of finality in her tone.

I flipped her off.

To my knowledge I have never worn spandex…nor have I ever slid down a pole.

At least not sober.

"Love you too Davies." She said in sickly sweet voice that made me want to punch her. I can't believe I missed her biting sarcasm so much. We stared at each other for a second, than as one we dissolved into giggles. Madison recovered first, and a genuine smile graced her face. "Alright Ash, I came here to see you, but I also came here to pick you up."

I blinked, tilting my head to the side at her. "Um…"

She'd shown up out of the blue to tell me that she was picking me up? Where was she going to take me? Did I still have my flat? Before I got arrested my home was still intact, but I wasn't around to make the payments the last five years so did anyone bother keeping my rent paid?

It was highly doubtful.

I felt some of my happiness drift away.

I was free, but what did freedom cost me?

"C'mon Ash. I'll take you to my car." Madison gently took my hand and led me away from the courthouse. I followed her quietly to the parking lot, wondering what would happen next. I was used to the routine, and structure that came with being institutionalized. Being thrown out into the world, was like being doused with cold water. It was chilly, it was cold, and I don't know how long I'll be here shivering.

"Okay." I said in a much more subdued tone.

The gravity of my situation was finally hitting me.

Earning my freedom was just the beginning.

I lost my contract. I was no longer a rockstar, and I might be homeless.

My steps slowed, and I trailed behind Madison, one culpable thought surfacing in my head.

What the _hell _was I gonna do?

"Here's my car." Madison gestured grandly to the cherry red Lotus Esprit ahead of us. I blinked, my thoughts derailed from the future for a second. How did she afford a Lotus? Madison was a far cry from a car junkie. I had to explain to her what a Ducati was and why I lusted for one, but now she owns a freaking Esprit?

"Madison." I said her name slowly, my eyes searching her face. "Did you bury someone in the desert for this car?"

She snorted in laughter as she pressed a button to unlock her car. "No Ash, I bought it with my money. I'm a professional dancer now." She informed me in a matter-a-fact tone.

I watched her disbelievingly as she hopped into the driver's seat.

A dancer?

Well-she certainly has the moves-I admitted quietly to myself before following her example and sliding into the car. I closed the passenger door behind me and then turned to look at the driver. "Where are we going Madison?"

She paused midaction, her hand hovering indecisively in the air. She was about to stick the key into the ignition, but had stopped moving at my words. "Ash." She sighed despairingly and my heart plummeted at her suddenly grave expression. Whatever she was about to say I wasn't going to like it. "I'd take you to your place but while you were in prison your mother gained control of all your assets-cuz your Dad's gone and when you went to prison you were a minor. As your guardian all of your money went to her. "

I gaped at her. "You mean…"

"She has control of all your money, and she's not likely to give it back." Madison finished my sentence.

Fucking Christine strikes again.

Even though I was out of jail, she still managed to trap me. My reaction to her, my own **stupidity**, managed to flush my career down the toilet, ruin five years of my life, and drain every last cent from my savings account. I had no money, and my mother had made me a hobo of her own accord.

I cradled my head in my hands.

"Where do you want to go Ash?" Madison's hand gently rubbed my back but I didn't look up at her.

I had no idea.

I could go stay with Kyla, but the idea of leeching off my sister-who was now the only wealthy heiress between the two of us, left a bitter taste in my mouth. I didn't have any other friends besides Madison and I didn't want to be a burden on her either. I bit my lip thoughtfully, and risked a glance at my Latino friend that was staring at me in concern. "Can I stay with you-just for a couple of days until I find a job?" I forced the words out of my mouth in a rush, otherwise I would never get them out.

Madison sent me an appraising look. "I don't think you want to stay with me."

My brows furrow in confusion. "What are you talking about, of course I do-I can't think of anyone I trust more."

Maddy sighed heavily. "Ash, you don't wanna stay with me because at the moment I'm putting up two other people in my guest bedroom."

I don't see the problem.

The confusion must have shown on my face because she decided to elaborate further. "There's more than enough room for you Ashley but, Aiden Dennison and his fiancé are staying with me until the douche can get employed again." Madison explained watching my reaction carefully.

Aiden Dennison.

Aiden.

Fucking.

Dennison.

My hands trembled, and I balled them into shaking fists.

"Dammit Maddy." I hissed, and she flinched at the vehemence in my tone. For some ungodly reason-my unborn baby's daddy was staying at my best friend's house with his fiancé and I had nowhere else to go.

I laughed in way that showed very little amusement.

I was locked in my own personal hell.

* * *

**Alright what do you all think? Questions? Comments? **

**And no, Ashley and Madison aren't together-they're just the best of friends with lots of sexual tension xD**

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, okay new chapter. **

**Ehm lol love the reviews andddddd yeah not much else to say. We all knew who Aiden's fiance is. There are virtually no twists in the first few chapters of this story...those come later xD**

**So read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**On these hands and knees I'm falling oh, I reach for you.**

**-Nickelback: Savin me**

We pulled up to the driveway and I couldn't help the nauseous feeling carving at the insides of my stomach. Madison had been kind enough to feed me before dragging me to her large illustrious mansion. At the time, I'd been dying of starvation and she was feeling generous enough to buy me dinner. Honestly-the whole experience was tear-worthy. We pulled through the drive though of Mickey D's and I almost started bawling. I'd missed junk food that much.

I'm sad to say the Big Mac had me moaning in pleasure.

The greasy cancer on a bun hit my taste buds, and I almost orgasmed.

So.

Fucking.

Good.

That had been the highlight of my day. Now with nothing more than the clothes on my back, and a purse filled with essentials I sat in her Espirit staring at her home with a sour expression on my face. I felt jilted. I mean, under normal circumstances staying with Madison would be a dream, and we'd raise all kinds of hell together. It would be _fun_.

But no.

No.

She had to invite my ex-my over, my brain dead, testosterone cursed ex. Aiden was supposed to be nothing but a memory-a sobering, nostalgic memory that I buried years ago. He was never supposed to surface in my thoughts again, but like a persistent zit he popped up when he was least wanted, and was here in the flesh.

I hated him for it.

He left me years ago.

After the miscarriage.

He abandoned me while my world was crumbling, and left me alone to pick up the pieces and-like a stupid idiot, I had allowed him to break me. That was the crux of the problem: I had become so attached to him that when I lost the baby, I was unprepared to lose him too. Losing them both so suddenly devastated me.

I was only 16 then.

Now at age 22, I was still pissed about it.

Ashley Davies can hold a grudge.

"Ash, honestly I can set you up in a hotel?" Madison's exasperated voice drew me out of my reverie. I glanced at her and she was staring at me with an expression that was bordering annoyance, but a hint of fondness lit up her hazel eyes. I hummed thoughtfully at her words, letting my fingers drum against the dashboard.

"No no, that will cost you more money, and I…" I exhaled sharply glancing out of the window.

_I don't want to be a burden._

Madison made an understanding noise in the back of her throat and snatched up her Gucci bag. In one fluid motion she unlocked the car doors, and jumped out of the car. "Hurry up then we might as well get this over with. Since it's getting late, Aiden and his fiancé are both home. He only does job searches during the day, and she…doesn't have a life." She snorted, and I grinned at her testy tone.

Good ole' Maddy.

Moving at a much slower pace I grabbed my purse and slipped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I purposely ignored Madison's glare, opting instead to focus on my skirt that had magically gotten shorter. When I stood up, it had inched up my waist. Huffing, I adjusted it so I wasn't flashing anyone. I hated these clothes. Honestly.

They sucked hard.

Reluctance slowed down my steps as I trailed after Madison, following her to the door. Relax Davies, damn. I mentally asserted myself. Right about now, I felt really pathetic. Mental pep talks? Really? I stubbornly squashed the nervousness welling up in my chest and focused on my surroundings. My gaze raked over her entryway, studying the grandiose archway, and the ridiculous amount of craftsmanship decorating the stone there, while she rummaged around in her purse for the keys.

I wolf-whistled, noting how even the hedges leading to the door were trimmed to perfection-why? Just why? Was having every leaf, and twig on those bushes meticulously trimmed so they were all symmetrical truly necessary?

This place was so…bougie.

Blood and tears went into making this house.

Madison, you slave driver.

"Damn Maddy…when you die can I be your beneficiary?"

She paused in looking for her keys, her gaze shooting up to meet mine. "Chica, when I die you won't even get a goodbye card." Her lips twitched up into a smile, softening her words.

Wowwwwwww.

I frowned, an indignant expression creeping over my face. No goodbye card? Madison you whore. "Don't be a selfish ass." I pouted, faking genuine hurt at not being put in her will.

She finally found her keys, and shook her head disparagingly at my words, and petulant tone. If she glanced over at me, she would even see a wounded kicked puppy look. Smiling she put her key into the lock and opened the large double doors. She sauntered into the house, and I followed a few steps behind her. My pout deepened. Pay attention to me dammit.

"Bitch please," She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, making me wince. I hated that sound. "You do not deserve to be my legacy. I did way too much ass shaking for that money to leave it all to you."

Cold.

So cold.

I stuck out my tongue at her. "Whatever, Maddy."

The amused look that followed my words was not appreciated.

My favorite finger shot up. "Suck less penis."

"And be like you? I'll pass." She said smoothly, shaking her head.

My nose wrinkled in disgust. "But guys are so…bleh. Girls are better lovers." I grinned wolfishly, images of hot bodies molding together in heated passion and sweat ghosting across my mind.

"Stop trying to convert me." She chuckled, falling back into our old banter with ease. I loved Madison to death, but the most prominent flaw she possessed was that she was still into man-meat. Heterosexuality was not a good look for her. It lessened her charm-in my opinion. I used to flirt endlessly with her. If I could get her to be bi-curious for ten seconds she would never date another male again.

Well.

Not really…

It was a nice thought though.

Madison was as straight as a ruler, and I only jokingly threatened to hook her up with a girl. As long as she was happy I didn't care who she was into.

"Soooo…" I tried to covertly change the subject as we crossed the threshold into the living room. "Aiden's fiancé…what's she like?" I asked boredly, internally wincing as I changed the subject. Clearly my conversation skills were lacking after five years in prison. I didn't have anyone to talk to there except my cellmate, who got released two years after I got put in jail.

Jenna's face entered my thoughts unbiddingly.

God, I missed that girl.

She was the only true friend I had in the big house.

After she left I was completely alone.

Don't get me wrong, there were people that still talked to me, but they either wanted to be a smart ass, and tear me down-or they wanted to make me their bitch.

So, I kept my head down.

I worked out, and made myself a threat, because Ashley Davies was no one's bitch.

It was so hard…

I wasn't used to pushing myself physically like that, but I couldn't rely on anyone but myself. So I pushed myself until my muscles were trembling with exhaustion and sweat was dripping down my face. I pushed myself till no one could touch me, and I went out of my way to avoid people.

I purposefully ostracized myself to stay safe, and to stay sane but I didn't handle solitude too well either.

With nothing but yourself as company-you become your own worst enemy.

That's why I was so eager to leave, but of course as soon as I get out-_this_ happens.

My mother happened.

Aiden and his fiancé happened.

It was astounding how shitty my luck was.

"Well, actually, his fiancé is the only reason they're staying here. I actually don't mind her. She's a complete buzzkill, but she's not a bad person. Her name is…" Whatever Madison had been about to say died on her lips, as her emerald eyes stared blankly in front of her. Was her face actually twitching? Even after five years I still remembered that look very well. I turned to see who was on the receiving end of her withering glare, and I all but choked.

I could almost feel my Mcdonalds coming up a second time.

There on the living room couch was Aiden Dennison, completely shirtless. His back was to us, but we could still see him bobbing slightly, as he moved in unison with the body beneath him. He appeared to be in a heavy make out session with someone, who I could only assume was his fiancé. I couldn't see her face because he was hovering over her, but I could see her slender body, and her long creamy legs entwined with his.

I turned to Madison, my expression horrified. "We are burning that couch."

Almost immediately I heard a thud, and I risked a glance at the makeoutters. I was surprised to find Aiden sprawled out clumsily on the ground, like he'd been thrown to the floor, and the woman he'd been molesting shamelessly, was sitting up her blonde hair disheveled, and her electric blue eyes wide as saucers.

"I completely agree." Madison glared at her two roommates who had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "What did I say? If you two are gonna stay here no fucking in my kitchen, or in my livingroom, or the dining room, or anywhere else downstairs. In private you can screw each other's brains out, but I don't want to see anyone doing the nasty down here…unless it's me."

"Sorry Madison." The blonde said sheepishly, before looking at her significant other.

Aiden didn't respond.

His eyes had wandered over to me.

I quirked a questioning eyebrow at him. "What?" I snapped, my tone more defensive than angry. I wasn't fond of being stared at, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. I didn't die. I went to jail. He had no right to look shocked at my presence. Logic dictated that I'd eventually be where Madison is. Best friend law dictated I visit her house a few times a week so I didn't forget what she looked like.

"Ashley." He whispered breathlessly.

Stumbling, he got to his feet and tripped over to me.

I held up a hand stopping him before he got too close.

"Back up." I demanded, my gaze steely.

He gaped at me, and I waved a hand lazily in his direction. If he came within striking distance of me, I was going to de-man him. Slowly he took a few steps away from me, and I watched his jaw clench in frustration.

"Farther." I persisted my gaze following him as he retreated again. I only relaxed when he backed up to the contaminated couch to fall back into the cushions.

"Ash." He pleaded but I cut him off.

"Don't." I said icily, my gaze stony. "I don't wanna hear it Dennison."

"What…is going on?" Aiden's new love interest glanced between me and him, her ocean blue eyes darkening a few shades in confusion. A baby could sense the tension in the room, so it was no surprise she was wary. I wondered how she would react if someone told her that her boy toy had screwed every girl in this room at least once. This was like the gathering of the Aiden fan club.

The gang reunited!

…Someone shoot me now.

"I suppose you could say a welcome home of sorts. This is Ashley- an old friend of mine, and she will be crashing with us awhile." Madison explained, her gaze trailing over to me. "Ashley, this is Spencer Carlin, Aiden's fiancé."

I snorted derisively.

Spencer Carlin huh.

I studied her for a second, drinking in her appearance. Her hair was perfect: long, silky, and golden. She wasn't pale, but her skin was an appealing cream color. Her hips were slender and shapely. Spencer was maddeningly proportionate, but her most attractive quality was her eyes. Her eyes were entrancing and I could easily get lost in those deep blue pools.

But what the blonde had in looks, she clearly lacked in brains.

Only a moron would marry Aiden.

Or someone that was truly desperate.

"Nice to meet you Ashley, I've heard a lot about you."

Oh, and who was talking about me? Madison? Or Spencer's whore?

"If Madison was the one talking, it was all lies." I grumbled, crossing my arms beneath my breasts. I wasn't surprised when a second later my friend's arm shot out and slapped me playfully against the shoulder. Jeeze Maddy. Abusive much?

"She said a lot of good things actually…" Spencer's lips twitched, and I stared at her like she'd just grown a second head.

O…kay.

"Ashley, I thought you were in jail." Aiden's deep timber interrupted the conversation we had going. I counted to three in my head before slowly turning to glare at him. Clearly, he'd never heard of subtlety. Most people worked to avoid subjects that might be painful to talk about, but no not Aiden. He was completely oblivious. Irritated, I fixed him with an unamused glare.

"I just got out." I said crisply.

He swallowed heavily. "I…" Suddenly he looked overwhelmed. Whatever he was trying to say, he couldn't articulate.

He just looked like a big confused oaf.

Madison saved him, or rather, her cellphone did.

"**I should have bought you flowers, and held your hand, should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance, take you to every party cuz all you wanted to do was da-a-a-ance."**

We all blinked as Madison flipped open her phone, cutting off the mellow voice singing.

"Oh hey Kyla."

My eyes widened and I made panicked cutting motions telling her to get off the phone. I didn't want to talk to Kyla. I wasn't ready to deal with my sister's overzealous attitude, and unrelenting enthusiasm. I'd kept some tabs on her in jail, occasionally I'd see a newspaper heading about the out-of-control Davies sisters. I was incarcerated, and Kyle was a party animal who drank herself into a coma on the weekends.

It's like she was the younger version of me.

To be honest…it kind of scared me.

I didn't want her to be like me.

"Yeah Ashley is here, I picked her up today."

Traitor.

I mouthed a heated, "_Go get bent Duarte."_

Her eyes twinkled, and she smiled brightly, amused at my ire. "She can't talk right now though because she's resting. Rough day yunno?" She twirled an auburn lock around her finger.

I thanked non-existant god, and sent Madison a grateful look. I mouthed a sheepish _"Love you Maddy." _

Her reply was a silent "_Piss_ off Ash."

I grinned innocently, giving a famous "Who me?" smile-complete with dimples.

Still chatting to Kyla, Madison began to quickly stride out of the room. She rounded the corner, and paused holding the phone away from her ear. She put her hand over the receiver so my sister couldn't hear anything, and glanced at the occupants of them room. "Play nice now. Ashley don't kill Aiden." She commanded, in the same tone you told a child "_Don't touch that."_ Or a dog to _"Put that down."_

I sighed as my best friend left the room.

Aiden and his fiancé were staring at me.

Lovely.

"So…you all are engaged." I drawled, my tone dull and uninterested.

Aiden coughed awkwardly, but his fiancé had no qualms about gushing about their relationship. "Yeah, he proposed a few months ago, and I couldn't say no. He's just so…great." She grinned softly glancing at him. He returned her tender look, his own chiseled face gentling imperceptibly. He must have suddenly remembered I was in the room though because he turned towards me eyes wide with terror.

"Ash I-"

"I don't care." I cut him off.

"Will you let me talk?" He growled, growing annoyed at my obstinacy.

"Aiden I haven't talked to you since I was sixteen. Let's not ruin a good thing, kay?" I said sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It was the only language I was truly fluent in.

He looked stricken at my words, like he actually expected a second chance, like he actually expected me to hug him and say I forgave him for being a douche. I didn't forgive. He'd been out of my life so long, I forgot what it was like to have him there. I didn't need him anymore.

As if he heard my internal monologue he silently got up and left the room leaving me with his less than intelligent fiancé, who eyed me like I was a particularly annoying insect.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, anger coloring her tone.

"Me making my position clear. I can talk to you. I can talk to Madison. I can't talk to Aiden. If you want me to be civil to him, I'm going to need alcohol." I thought about it for a second. "Lots of alcohol." I amended, my expression serious.

I couldn't talk her man-whore sober.

Not without seriously injuring him.

"Why? Aiden hasn't done anything to you." She stood up, her face flushing angrily.

I blinked once.

Twice.

Then I burst out laughing. I laughed till my sides hurt, and tears burned at the edge of my vision. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, and blearily I could see her staring at me like I was a lunatic.

I was only laughing at the irony.

Aiden, being the brilliant man-whore that he is, neglected to mention that I had been with him for one brief moment in time, which also meant he neglected to mention getting me pregnant, and neglected to mention abandoning me for whatever reason.

I smiled bitterly. "We have a history."

"I see." She said after a moment of silence.

No she didn't.

She had no idea.

However, those ocean blue eyes weren't accusing as they stared at me. I swear I saw a glimmer of intelligence in those stunning orbs. Maybe she wasn't stupid, I conceded mentally.

"Spencer Carlin was it?" I asked suddenly, my eyes narrowing at her.

"Yes." She confirmed warily.

"You said Aiden proposed?" I asked for clarification again, the gears already turning in my head. I remembered the euphoric feeling I used to derive from him. It was great in the beginning. It was always great in the beginning, but the longer you were around him the more your realized how platonic your feelings were. Aiden made things feel great on the surface but in the end you felt empty. You felt nothing.

Spencer was already ensnared in his trap.

"Yeah he proposed, why?"

"No reason." Ashley shrugged.

I asked because in the end, the relationship would cave in on itself.

Aiden was never willing to give everything.

And that was always his downfall.

Spencer was going to end up paying because of it, and I wondered how long it would take before she ended up devastated like I was years ago.

Like I still was, but not because of him…

It wasn't the fall that killed you it was the impact when you finally hit the ground.

* * *

**Alrighty, chapters over. The new one will be up in a week or so. Lemme know what you think xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, New chapter. Sorry this took so long...I'm attempting to do far too much and this isn't going to get finished as fast as I would like, but there will be updates once or twice a month. :3**

**Read and Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls.**

**-Nickelback, Savin me**

I sat at the countertop, relishing in the beautiful feeling that came with drinking coffee early in the morning. It was 4 a.m. and I was wide awake. My internal alarm clock was busted after 5 years in prison. Role call used to be at 5 a.m. every day, and I made it a point to always be on my guard and alert long before the guards came to rap on the cell bars. My breath fanned over the black liquid, cooling it and I took a little sip letting the coffee burn a trail down her throat.

"Why are you awake at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

I looked up sharply, and was met with familiar emerald eyes. "Why are you?" I countered maturely, sticking my tongue out at Madison. My friend looked amazingly frazzled this morning. Her silk pajamas were wrinkled. Her hair was disheveled. She looked like she just rolled out of bed to rant at me for being awake.

It wasn't my fault.

"Seriously Ash, do I need to invest in tranquilizers for you? If I have to stick a needle in your ass to make you sleep I will."

My nose wrinkled at the suggestion, and I scooted away from her. "You just have an unnatural desire to handle my ass." I glared at her accusingly, and she had the gall to snicker at me. Madison couldn't fool me. I was on to her. She was secretly into girls, and dying to get her hands on me. That's why she was trying to inject me with sedatives. She wanted this. It's okay Madison, I give you permission to stop resisting. I'll be your SR manager-and train you in all the ways of Sapphic relations.

God, I'm cocky.

This is my 2nd pot of coffee this morning.

Sue me.

"You've had an exhausting couple of days-just getting released from prison, and moving in here, but you can't sleep?" She asked again, her tone more subdued. She studied me, silently asking what was wrong, and how she could help. That's what I loved about Maddie. We could have an entire conversation without actually saying anything. It made things so much easier. I didn't verbally embarrass myself, or say something I would regret later.

"I'm used to waking up at this hour…It's a habit now." I shrugged nonchalantly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Why couldn't you develop a chronic drinking problem, or an insatiable need for sex? Becoming an insomniac just gives you bags under your eyes, and a half drugged look. At least the other two are kinda fun." Madison pointed out vainly, searching my face as if looking for marks of exhaustion. She was still conscious of her looks…and mine.

I set my mug of coffee down, and fixed my best friend with a flat look.

"Such a charmer Maddie, a real silver tongued cavalier." I grumbled sarcastically.

She sent me an amused look, one that said 'oh you know big words now?' I sent her an equally amused look that said, bitch you don't know me! She quirked an eyebrow, which translated to 'oh really, now? Let me remind you that you have been my sidekick for the past ten years.' I frowned, and crossed my arms, throwing in extra body language for good measure. This was my way of saying, 'Eat my taco Maddie…and stay away from the bitch flakes from now on.' She laughed out loud, conceding the nonverbal match to me for now, but she would come back for more. She always did. Smiling calmly, she grabbed my cup of a coffee, and took a sip making sure to smile like a cocky shit while doing so. She knew very well I had issues sharing.

She's purposefully messing with my emotions now.

"Alright, so what's the plan for today?" She asked lightly, taking a long drink from mug.

That was _my_ coffee. Mine! Greedy whore. My eyebrow twitched, and I sighed running a hand through my messy auburn locks.

"Well not much, I was going try and scrounge up some money to go shopping." I didn't have any clothes except the ones I had worn yesterday, and I had fallen asleep in those.

They were beginning to cling to me, in a stiff, nasty way. My fingers drummed against the granite countertop, as another thought hit me. Today suddenly seemed more daunting then it had a second ago. "I also need to call my agent, and see if I can do some damage control. I need to be able to work, and my talents are all towards music. If I can't salvage at least _some _of my reputation, no one will hire me."

"Sounds like you have a problem, chica." Madison regarded me, trying to discern my expression.

"And I can't leave the area because of this." I lifted my leg up, and angled my ankle in a way so she could see the large, deplorable looking band marking me as a convict. Her nose wrinkled in sympathy. I could already see where her thought process was. She would hate to be rocking one of these house arrest bracelets. Madison didn't like sitting still. Neither did I. It was a trait we shared, but unlike her, I no longer had a choice.

"Well, we do have some local places you could check out?" She suggested airily.

I immediately stiffened at her words, indignation welling in my chest.

Local places.

Bars.

Hubs.

Clubs.

I would rather swallow a balloon full of needles. I worked my way up through the dregs once, and it taken a long time to earn my place in the music world. Living in Raife Davies shadow was no easy task. Earning my own reputable reputation had been the hardest thing I'd ever done. Now Madison was asking me to do it all over again. I would rather quit. Cap singing altogether. I didn't need it. It was an existential part of me, that in the grand scheme of things was unnecessary.

Okay…

Maybe I did need it.

Shut up.

"Jesus you two are up early." A familiar voice from the kitchen entrance surprised us both, and I glanced over to see the idiot that was interrupting my Madison bonding time.

I crossed my fingers, trying to ward off evil. "Demon be gone!"

"I'm not a demon Ashley." Aiden said patiently. His voice made my skin crawl, and I resisted the urge to sidle back as he brushed past me to get to the coffee pot. It was eerie seeing him early in the morning like this. I may have purposefully buried my memories of us being together but there were some little things I still remembered. Aiden wasn't a morning person. The wee hours of the morning didn't agree with him.

So why was he awake?

And where was his stupid fiancé? Seriously, what did that chick do? She was supposed to wear Aiden out so he couldn't bother me in the morning.

You're fired Spencer.

Fired.

"Going to go get sweaty, and smell up my house again?" Madison glared coldly at Aiden, who had the grace to look sheepish. What is this nonsense about getting sweaty? My eyes widened at her words. That sounded sexual, and yet somehow I doubt it was. Maddie wouldn't touch Aiden with a ten foot pole, especially since he was taken now. Madison didn't play the other woman well. She liked being a priority, and even if she decided Aiden was worth pursuing- She'd already been with him once years ago, and the Latina woman didn't do seconds.

"Yeah, gotta keep in top shape yunno?" Aiden flexed, and I gagged at all the testosterone he was tainting the air with. He glanced at me, and grinned. "I go play basketball with a few friends around this time." He explained loftily, his stereotypical jock-ness bleeding through. Go away. No one likes you Dennison. I sent him a bored look, conveying my displeasure. I already warned him about speaking to me.

Madison mirrored my expression, down to the unamused thinning of her lips.

When no one replied to his words, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Aiden, you leaving for your basketball game?" A new voice entered the conversation, and I turned to see Spencer, yawning as she trudged into the kitchen. Aiden's gloomy countenance brightened considerably, as he glided over to his sleepy fiancé and enveloped her in a warm hug. He seemed overly grateful that she was there-to save him from the awkward silence.

Dumb ass.

_You_ killed the conversation.

"Yeah- I'll see you later babe." The big oaf kissed his fiancé sweetly, before making a swift exit. Before completely leaving the room, he gave Madison and I a two fingered salute, silently saying goodbye. Madison dismissed him with a lazy wave, and I didn't even acknowledge him.

He frowned but didn't say anything as he left the room.

Good. You'd been here ten minutes too long anyway.

Wait no!

Take Blondie with you...

I cursed myself for not thinking of Spencer earlier. She was another unwanted presence in the room. I'd only spoken to the blonde once, and for some reason she…unsettled me. I didn't like how she seemed to defy conventional explanation. She appeared stupid for permanently tying herself to Aiden. Clearly, she had no taste-or standards. Then again there were moments where she appeared to study things with piercing clarity, and a glimmer of intelligence was visible.

Like right now for instance…

She was staring at me.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" I asked her boldly.

Her face flushed a vibrant red in embarrassment. "Sorry." She murmured petulantly, and she moved a hand to up to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes. My face remained impassive. I didn't want her apology. I wanted her not to stare at me like she was dissecting me. It was creepy.

"Turn off the glower Ash. Prison has done wonders for your glare. You looked ready to scrap….And Spencer looked ready to piss herself. Play nice." Madison cooed, and grabbed my cheek-pinching it.

"Maddieeeeee." I whined, as she jerked my cheek to the left. That hurt. Asshole. I smacked the offending appendage away, turning my glare to Madison, who was grinning smugly. She took pleasure in my pain because she was an evil sadist. God, I hate you Madison. A throaty chuckle escaped my lips. I kid. I don't know what I would do without her.

"What plans do you all have today?" Spencer's voice interrupted our banter, a curious expression on her face.

"I need to go to the studio, and start making plans with our choreographer in a couple of hours." Madison shocked me by volunteering information about herself. Why was she conversing with the dippy blonde? Spencer was the enemy. Traitor! I huffed, and bit the inside of my cheek, wisely choosing not to reply to the blonde's question. I had nothing nice to say, and Madison had already warned me about glaring at the whore's fiancé.

"Huh…I have a late day. My classes don't start till noon, because the teacher's have some meeting they're doing in the morning…What about you Ashley? You have any plans?"

I opened my mouth to say something, and Madison kicked me under the table. I didn't need her to warn me to be nice again! Stop defending the blonde masochist. Aiden was punishment enough, I wasn't going to torture her too. I just…didn't want anything to do with her. She freaked me out. "I was going to go get some money together, and go shopping." I grumbled unhappily, sending Madison a withering glare.

The Latina woman grinned evilly, and like the maniacal villain she was-she steepled her fingers together, letting her chin rest on her knuckles. "I have an idea, Spencer why don't you take Ashley to the mall after she gets her shit together. I would, but I won't be able to leave the studio till six."

I gaped at Madison, who had the gall to smile sweetly at me.

Wench.

Spencer looked completely bewildered at the suggestion. Her nose wrinkled adorably in confusion, and I had to mentally steel myself by looking away from her. I hated them both right now. So freaking much...Madison threw me into traffic to get hit by a semi, a large, monstrous, sixteen wheeler semi, conducted by a crazy woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know that's if that's a good idea." Spencer replied softly, her expression one of obvious discomfort. I frowned. It was okay for me to feel off balance around her, but why was she worried? She didn't want to be around a former inmate? Was she too much of a goodie-two-shoes to slum it up with someone on parole? Last time I checked-former inmate was not code for diseased leper.

I was good company to most people still.

"C'mon Spence it'll be fun." Madison encouraged Aiden's fiancé lightly. I don't know why she was being so persistant. Let it go Madison!

"I just met Ashley…I don't think she wants to hang out with me just yet," Hallelujah, give the girl a prize! I'm so glad she understands my need to avoid her. Wait a second, Bitch don't talk about me like I'm not in the room. Spencer continued to speak, oblivious to the murderous glare I was sending her. "And she can't stand Aiden, so that already creates a problem between us." The blonde sighed, and she ran a hand through her golden locks.

"Ashley?" Madison commandeered control of the conversation. "Tell Spencer you don't bite, and that you need someone to show you the good stores at the mall."

Um.

No.

I'll wear these clothes forever, before I ask for Spencer's help. I bit my lip stubbornly. Madison frowned. I didn't say anything. Madison reached out and smacked me behind the head. I grunted in pain, and glanced up at Spencer with beseeching eyes, mentally cursing Madison. "I need some help getting to the stores around here, will you go with me?"

Spencer chuckled huskily, and one eyebrow rose to her hairline. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said, my face resigned.

She smiled at my pathetic expression. To those who didn't know me it appeared like I was scowling, to those that did I was pouting. For some reason, Spencer seemed to fall into the second category, because no one smiled at my scowl. "Okay." She nodded at me, and stood up from her seat. "Well, it's almost 6 now, so I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me up before you leave." The last sentence was directed at Madison, before Aiden's fiancé left the room.

As soon as she was gone I whirled on my best friend, making choking motions in the air.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you right now." I said seriously.

Madison rolled her eyes, "Ay dios, Calm down Ash. Spencer is good people. I actually like her. You would too if you got to know her."

Don't count on it, I thought bitterly.

"Look, let's make a bet, if you go shopping with her and decide you can't stand her I'll do whatever you want for a week. If you decide you like her, even a little after this shopping trip you let me get you a job at a local place till you get on your feet, and you cook for me for a week." She bargained, a Cheshire grin starting to spread across her face.

My eyes narrowed at her.

She was betting on _Spencer._

I normally didn't bet on something with high stakes, but come on. I already harbored a slight disgust for the girl. She had Dennisen germs. Who knows where else she's been. Madison was high if she thought she was going to trap me into living and working here for god knows how long with _this._ I wasn't doing it. Even if I liked the people Madison was living with, I still needed to be alone. Adapting to being outside of prison was difficult enough on it's own without dealing with other people's drama. I had my own issues to deal with.

My internal clock was not the only thing that had changed.

I still constantly watched the area I was in.

I still felt claustrophobic in a room with too many unfamiliar faces.

I still felt wired for a fight-always.

Doing this, acting normal with Madison like nothing had changed was nice, but so very superficial. I loved to joke around, but I was fundamentally a different person with different needs and desires. Right now I needed to sort through the bullshit in my life without backstepping. She needed to give me room to breathe instead of shoving me towards a new job, and new friends.

And yet…

I wasn't gonna be a pussy that couldn't take a bet.

"Fine, expect to be my bitch for a week Maddie." I smiled darkly, and she flew me the bird.

"We'll see, chica we'll see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later I was sitting in a receptionist's office, reading a magazine. I licked the tip of my finger, and turned the page just to piss off the woman next to me. She'd been giving me the evil eye since I walked in. On cue I heard a sharp sigh, and glanced sideways to see her frowning in disapproval. I snickered, and crossed my legs pristinely. It's not like I was purposefully goading her anything…I was just trying to get her to snap, so she'd flip her shit in the waiting room and look like an idiot.

Maybe jail made me a tad vindictive…

Or maybe I'd always been like this.

Petty vengeance was a good look for me.

The prudish woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and I flinched. "Maybe you can at least _act_ like you have some class." She remarked coldly, her accented voice coloring with anger.

Excuse you?

"Maybe you can take the stick that's doubling as your spine out of your ass, and shove it up your-"

"Ashley!" A gravelly male voice interrupted my tirade. I turned to see my manager staring at me, his expression exasperated. Riley Toreta, the reason I was making this lovely mid-day visit- was an old school music manager. He knew the business better than anyone, and had been my dad's manager back in the day. When the infamous Raife Davies died he was the only one that checked up on me regularly. I saw him more than I saw Christine. He was an ornery old bastard, full of sarcasm, and terrible stories and I loved him dearly.

Appearance wise-He was a heavy set man, with a stocky build and a scruffy beard. His eyes were a dark chocolate color, and everytime I saw him he smelled like old spice and was smoking a cigar.

Kinda of like he was doing now.

A puff of smoke ghosted through the air towards me and I fanned it away with a hand. "Long time no see Riley." I grinned, and strode forward.

He snorted, and rubbed the side of his face tiredly. "I swear the Davies line is gonna kill me yet." He complained, before glancing at the woman I had mortally offended. "I'm sorry about her, she hasn't been house trained." He explained coolly, a charming smile gracing his face.

I opened my mouth and he sent me a cutting look telling me silently to shut up. "Ashley, come with me." He turned, and motioned me to follow him into his office. I sighed, and quietly trailed after him into the spacious room. "You look exquisite as always Ashley." He smiled as he sat down at his desk, taking another drag from his cigar.

I stared at him strangely.

"You have bad news don't you?" I asked, seeing through his compliment. Riley never said nice things without a reason. He just wasn't built to be sincere, and kind. It wasn't in his nature. Sighing at my observation he grumbled something about stupid, intelligent women. I chuckled before fixing him with an expectant stare. He still hadn't said what the bad news was.

His brow furrowed. "Yes, I have bad news…."

"Lay it on me slick." I sat down in the chair across for him, just in case the news was terrible.

"I heard about your release from prison and knew you would be coming to see me at some point, so I talked to your mother-"

Oh god.

The horror must have shown on my face because he nodded in understanding.

He wasn't a fan of Christine either.

"She hung up on me twice, but I managed to coerce her into meeting with us next week to discuss your financial situation…If she can prove you're a menace to yourself and society with your money you won't be able to get it back. However, your things, clothes, jewelry, and personal items are all yours. By law, if she holds them from you it's theft." He rattled off all of this without taking a breath, and my eyes widened.

"So…I could get all my stuff back next week?" I asked. My tone sounded small and hopeful, but he had no idea how much of a relief it was to have something that was _**mine **_again. So far, the only things I'd taken with me from jail is my pride, and my skirt from five years ago that was far too small for me.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He nodded, and I almost sagged in relief.

"You're the best Riley." I gushed, sitting up in my seat to stare at him.

He waved off my admiration. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm staying with Madison, Aiden Dennison and his fiancé." I replied back automatically, spitting out the first thing that came to mind. In a million years, he never would have guessed that. He was well aware of how much I detested the cancer that was Aiden. He'd been around during the aftermath of our breakup, so the absolute shock domineering his face was hardly a surprise. He was so amazed he dropped his cigar, and the burnt end fell on his leg.

He stood up abruptly, his chair screeching back. Cursing he wiped the scalding hot ashes off his leg. "God, fuck, dammit…"

I smirked.

He put his cigar out in an ashtray, and in the same motion patted himself down looking for his cancer pack. He withdrew another cigar from his suit, and patted himself down again looking for a light. Growing frustrated, he finally withdrew a box of matches, and swiftly conjured a flame. He drew a shakey breath, and took a puff of smoke to calm himself. "Why are you staying with them?"

I shrugged. "Lack of options…it was either Maddie or Kyla. I didn't want to bum off my sister."

"So you bummed off your best friend instead?" He asked disbelievingly. "Ashley, your sister needs you. You realize that don't you?"

I tsk-ed. "Kyla's a grown woman, she doesn't need a babysitter."

"But she does need her sister, family is all you have in the end kid." He said softly, as smoke wafted around him.

I shook my head. "My dad's dead, and my mom's trying to ruin me…I don't have much stock in family right now." I said flatly, crossing my arms beneath my breasts. Riley sighed, but didn't say anything. He had this far away look in his eye that made me feel a little less confidant in my answer. I had forgotten about his life. Riley's family situation was complex. He'd lost his wife and child in a car accident almost twenty years ago. He remarried, but it was impossible for him to handle a new family. He couldn't bring himself to love them unconditionally because he was terrified history would repeat itself and he would lose them. As a result his second batch of kids resented him, because he was never there for them. He ostracized them.

As a result, Riley was nearing 50 and no one gave a damn about him. His wife left him, and his kids never talked to him anymore. I cared…but I kept sticking my foot in my mouth. "Sorry Riley." I murmured. "I just…I need some time to get used to things. I'll make nice with Kyla later."

He nodded, and a tentative grin stretched over his face. "Fair enough…well, let's move on then. How are you Ashley?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just peachy."

"Really? How was prison? Did you share a cell with big butch named Helga?" He smirked, and I groaned, covering my face. Why did everyone assume I was someone's bitch in prison? Have some faith dammit.

"No, I shared a cell with a girl named Jenna." I huffed.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Was she cute?"

"None of your business pedo." I chuckled.

Jenna was an offlimits topic

I wasn't ready to discuss her, not even with Riley.

He held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Alright, alright. So what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

I was hoping he would ask me that. That's a perfect segue for me. Now I can ask him for a favor…Ha. I think it's funny that he's still sitting here talking to me when that uppity bitch in the hall is still waiting to speak with him. See what happens when you mess with a Davies? You get sidelined.

"I'm going to the mall. I need some clothes, since this is all I have." I gestured at myself and he frowned. He didn't even wait for me to finish speaking. As soon as I started talking he reached for his wallet and began filing through the bills inside. He withdrew 5 one hundred dollar bills and dropped them on the desk.

"Here." He slid them across the table towards me.

I just stared at him.

I don't do charity…

"Ashley, just take them. No one likes a stubborn wench. You can pay me back later." He said, a reassuring smile on his face.

Yeah, I definitely picked up the word 'wench' from him.

I studied him for a second longer before slowly reaching across the table and taking the money. Loans I could stomach. "Next week I'm paying you back." I said simply, pocketing the five hundred dollars. If I had to sell my prized guitar, to pay him I would. I always repaid my debts.

"Yeah yeah," He said dismissively standing up.

I felt obligated to stand as well, so I followed suit.

"Ashley, take some time, and enjoy yourself. Make amends with your family and your friends. I'll be trying to find you some work to get you back in the game. You still want to sing don't you?" He asked, quietly.

"Of course." I lied.

I didn't know what I wanted. I loved singing, but my life didn't revolve around it anymore. It seemed so…trivial right now.

"Okay, I'll be in touch. While you're at the mall pick up a cellphone so I can call you." He demanded, and I nodded absentmindedly. I never cared for cellphones before. I cared even less now that my social pool was almost non-existant.

"I'll see you later Riley." I encircled the man in a one armed hug before he could complain, and just as quickly I loosened my grip and strode towards the door.

"Count on it Davies."

And then I was off to the mall.

* * *

**What did you all think? R and R xD**


End file.
